La négociation
by Tengaar
Summary: Quand le négociateur habituel du S.H.I.E.L.D est à l'hôpital, l'agence n'a d'autres choix que de se tourner vers son petit frère, un détective de génie arrogant et peu coopératif, pour s'assurer de l'équilibre du monde. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si le S.H.I.E.L.D n'avait pas l'habitude des fortes têtes.
1. Chapter 1

Hop ! Voilà mon premier cross-over (snif, je suis zémue), histoire de me détacher un peu de Sherlock (hum ...)

Promis, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics mais celle-là est venue facilement. Je pense qu'elle ne fera pas plus de deux ou trois chapitres.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira ...

PS : le titre est nul mais il est 2h40 du matin, les voisins viennent d'arrêter leur musique, je ne suis pas trop en état (vlà l'excuse XD)

* * *

**La négociation**

Sherlock lança un discret coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Rien n'avait bougé. Il avait encore du temps devant lui. Il reporta son attention sur John qui s'affairait à préparer un petit-déjeuner qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas manger. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de le lui dire. Surtout que celui-ci était agacé. Évidemment Sherlock savait bien pourquoi mais n'en avait cure. John allait exploser dans 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1

« Il FAUT que tu ailles le voir, Sherlock. C'est ton frère tout de même !

Le détective glissa encore un œil par la fenêtre. Pas de mouvement. Ils en mettaient du temps !

- Il a juste eu une crise d'appendicite, John. Il ne va pas en mourir. C'est à se demander qui est le médecin ici !

Un éclat de lumière venu de l'immeuble d'en face traversa soudain la pièce puis disparut. Amateurs. Amateurs. Mais cela signifiait qu'ils étaient en place. Il s'extirpa d'un coup de son fauteuil. Même John put remarquer le changement dans sa physionomie. Il leva les yeux vers le détective, son corps s'était mis instinctivement en alerte.

- Me fais-tu confiance, John ? fit la voix grave du détective.

Pas vraiment était la réponse qu'il voulait faire. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Sherlock pour ne pas plonger seul dans la gueule du loup.

- Explique-moi d'abord, répondit-il seulement.

- Soit. Dans approximativement 5 minutes, des gens vont débarquer dans cet appartement. Notre rue a été bloquée depuis ce matin, même pour les piétons et j'ai tout lieu de penser qu'un sniper se tient actuellement en face de chez nous. Ce qui me mène à deux conclusions : premièrement, nous avons affaire à un groupe très bien organisé et deuxièmement ils ne veulent pas nous tuer, ou nous serions déjà morts. Je suppose que c'est à moi qu'ils veulent parler...

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée John, soupira Sherlock, le MI6 se serait contenté de me téléphoner … Mais je préfère prévenir que guérir : si tu pouvais rester dans ta chambre avec ton arme pendant que je reçois ces messieurs. Cela nous évitera des complications subsidiaires.

- Rectification, je vais dans ta chambre. Elle est plus près. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser partir seul.

Parfois son colocataire oubliait qu'il était militaire et il lui semblait bon de le lui rappeler.

- Comme tu voudras, mais dépêche toi. Et rappelle toi qu'ils ont un sniper. Ne prenons pas de risques inutiles.

- Dit l'homme qui attend des gens armés dans son appartement à 7h du matin, conclut le médecin fataliste. »

Il se hâta néanmoins de prendre son arme et se posta dans la chambre de Sherlock, prêt à sortir à la moindre alerte. Pour une fois, Sherlock approuvait les mesures disproportionnées de son frère qui conduisait son appartement à être parfaitement hermétique aux yeux et oreilles extérieures (à l'exception de celles de Mycroft, encore que …). Il espérait que Watson s'en sortirait à bon compte si d'aventure les choses tournaient mal.

Quatre minutes et cinquante-et-une secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Une femme. Sherlock était rarement surpris mais il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que son adversaire pouvait être une femme. Pas que cela change grand chose au demeurant car homme ou femme serait traité de la même façon : une attention soutenue pendant quelques centièmes de secondes suivi d'un mépris poli, ou pas. Non, ce qui le chagrinait c'était seulement qu'il ait pu se tromper dans ses prédictions. Comme avec la sœur de John. Exactement comme avec la sœur de John. La plaie que ce genre féminin. Son cerveau néanmoins enregistrait.

Rousse, athlétique, entraînée, dangereuse. Jolie. Non pertinent. Robe blanche mettant ses courbes en valeurs tout en restant sage. Cherche à endormir la méfiance de son interlocuteur. Ouverture de la porte de la main gauche. Probablement arme à droite. Donc droitière. Arrangement compulsif d'une mèche de cheveux. Très légère hésitation. Main droite puis finalement main gauche. Faible nervosité. Impossibilité d'utiliser la main droite ? Léger coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Elle sait que son support est là. Pas besoin de se méfier. Pourquoi la main gauche ? Parce qu'elle a une oreillette dans l'oreille droite et qu'elle ne peut risquer d'être découverte. Ecoute du discours. Accent russe probablement authentique. Se fait passer pour une cliente. Une belle fable. Menteuse. Excellente menteuse. Le professionnel qui sommeillait en Sherlock était positivement impressionné. S'il n'avait remarqué l'absence inhabituelle de voitures devant chez lui à cette heure et tous les préparatifs, certainement qu'il aurait cru à son histoire. Ils l'avaient sous-estimé. Sherlock détestait être sous-estimé.

« M'aiderez-vous ? conclut la jeune femme avec une petite moue et une inflexion pathétique.

Sherlock se promit de ne jamais, au grand jamais, lui faire rencontrer Irène Adler. Il resta silencieux un instant. Juste assez pour la déstabiliser, même s'il doutait que cela puisse réellement fonctionner.

- Non. Pas intéressé. »

La jeune femme se mordit furtivement la lèvre. Cette mission l'énervait prodigieusement. Pourquoi son chef l'avait-il envoyée elle ? Comme si elle n'aurait pas été mieux employée ailleurs. Et elle ne faisait pas confiance à ce type qui couvrait ses arrières. Un bleu. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de couverture pour rendre visite à un détective … Oh excusez la, un détective consultant. Elle soupçonnait très fortement son chef de profiter de la situation pour organiser un entrainement en conditions réelles pour ses nouvelles recrues. Elle n'avait pas, en plus, besoin de jouer les nounous !

Elle reporta son attention sur le détective. Une proie qu'elle avait crue facile : il était jeune, frêle, son regard portait la trace d'anciennes dépendances, et il l'avait détaillée lentement de haut en bas avec ce regard appréciateur qu'ont les hommes lorsqu'ils la regardaient et dont elle jouait habituellement. Puis ce non qui avait claqué dans le silence matinal. Il avait changé d'expression. La nouvelle façade semblait impénétrable. Seul un petit sourire flottait désormais et elle sut que la partie serait bien plus difficile que prévue.

Sherlock s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil sans lui proposer de s'assoir. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Bien, Mademoiselle Belova …

- Appelez moi Natasha, coupa-t-elle presque mécaniquement.

- Mademoiselle Belova, votre fable était très intéressante, quoique légèrement soporifique, mais surtout assez peu instructive sur la raison de votre venue ici, et de celle de votre sniper.

Natasha tiqua. L'imbécile s'était fait voir ! Clint n'aurait pas commis cette faute là, lui. De toute façon, il se serait placé suffisamment loin pour que nul ne puisse détecter sa présence. Cette mission commençait décidément à lui courir. Elle avait pour ordres de ramener ce Sherlock Holmes de gré ou de force. Et ce n'était pas le petit militaire qui devait se cacher quelque part dans l'appartement qui allait y changer grand chose. Elle pesa un instant le pour et le contre. Un Sherlock coopératif serait plus utile. Elle lança un mot à l'attention de son oreillette et obtint l'autorisation de dévoiler ses cartes.

- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. a besoin de votre aide pour mener une négociation.

- Le S.H.I.E.L.D ? hoqueta John, sortant de sa cachette, l'arme au poing (on n'est jamais trop prudent).

Sherlock leva un sourcil, irrité.

- Tu connais ?

- Les extra-terrestres, New-York, tout ça … Je sais que tu ne regardes jamais les infos mais j'aurais pensé qu'une fin du monde potentielle aurait suscité ton intérêt …

- Ennuyeux. Quant à vous miss …

- Romanov, coupa John littéralement éblouit par la jeune femme.

- Romanov donc, reprit Sherlock passablement agacé, dites au S.H.I.E.L.D. que s'ils ont besoin de mon frère, ils n'ont qu'à attendre qu'ils sortent de l'hôpital. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas ses "talents" de négociateur. L'avenir de la planète peut bien attendre une semaine. »

Et sans même dire au revoir, il lui indiqua la porte d'un geste de la main et entreprit de lire le journal. John était tétanisé : le S.H.I.E.L.D là, dans son appartement ... Il était militaire que diable ! Réveille toi ! Sauf que lui avait vu la fameuse bataille de New-York et n'était pas sûr de vouloir se confronter aux Avengers. Une pulsion de fan niveau 1 grimpa le long de son échine. Il parvint à la réprimer. Ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions sur Captain America ou Thor. Au vu de l'affaire des Baskervilles, il doutait d'ailleurs de la réaction de son colocataire s'il apprenait que des Dieux étaient descendus sur Terre. Comment avait-il pu réussir à passer au travers de tout le battage médiatique qui avait suivi la guerre contre les Chitauris ? Sherlock resterait définitivement un mystère pour lui.

Natasha n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'entretenait avec son oreillette, ce qui n'était pas plus ridicule que les gens dans la rue avec leur kit main libre.

Le portable de Sherlock se mit à sonner. Lestrade. Il décrocha.

« Monsieur Sherlock Holmes ?

Définitivement pas Lestrade. La voix était plus grave, plus pâteuse, plus … ennuyée également. Mais le numéro affiché était bien celui de l'inspecteur. Ils avaient piraté sa ligne. Il eut la velléité de raccrocher mais son instinct lui disait qu'ils rappelleraient jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Et ils avaient toujours un sniper.

- Monsieur Holmes ? répéta la voix.

L'interpellé resta silencieux.

- Nous pouvons vous payer, fit la voix.

Vous payer ? Cet homme était vraiment sans complexe. Sherlock regarda autour de lui, l'appartement, Natasha, John, son journal, l'absence d'enquêtes … Il prit sa décision.

- Je suis à vous pour 10 millions de livres sterling.

Il y eut un cri étranglé au bout du fil et un autre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sherlock lança un regard à John qui voulait dire : « Tant qu'à faire, autant tenter ! ».

- Vous ne surestimeriez pas vos compétences ? demanda la voix au téléphone, légèrement amusée.

- C'est la loi de l'offre et de la demande. Mes compétences valent 10 millions de livres sterling, à prendre ou à laisser. Mais franchement vous pourriez …

faire cette négociation sans moi, était ce que Sherlock avait voulu dire. Avant de raccrocher. Sauf qu'il avait réalisé à ce moment là que c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Négocier. Le petit sourire hautement satisfait de la femme devant lui le lui confirma. Définitivement, ne pas lui faire rencontrer Irène Adler. Il avait cru bêtement qu'elle était un spécimen unique. Elle n'était qu'un spécimen rare. John aurait pu lui faire remarquer que sur 3 milliards d'individus de sexe féminin qui constituaient la population terrestre, la probabilité de trouver une autre femme de la trempe d'Irène était tout sauf nulle. Il se mit à grogner tout en se levant pour prendre ses patchs de nicotine. En arrière fond, il entendit dans le téléphone, une voix féminine expliquer qu'en revendant les actions Stark Industries à la Holding … et moyennant une OPA et …

- Vous aurez vos millions, conclut la voix. »

Natasha se détacha du mur auquel elle s'était adossé. « Venez maintenant » fit-elle pressée. Elle avait hâte de regagner ses quartiers et d'incendier ce foutu sniper. Elle n'essaya même pas d 'empêcher John Watson de les suivre. Elle était juste lasse.

Sherlock échangea un long regard avec son colocataire. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur majeure car quoiqu'on attende de lui, cela allait valoir 10 millions de livres sterling …

Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit dans un sourire. Finalement, la journée allait peut-être s'avérer plus intéressante que prévue !

* * *

J'espère que cela vous donne envie de lire la suite (ou même soyons fous, d'écrire des reviews (eeeeh en plus ça rime XD)) !


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens à dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout (mais alors pas du tout), à avoir autant de reviews et de followers pour un chapitre qui m'étais venu sur un coup de tête. Franchement ...

Et comme cette fic n'était pas ma priorité, je suis sincèrement désolée du temps que cela m'a pris pour sortir ce chapitre 2 (qui a été assez laborieux, je dois bien le reconnaître).

Je remercie tous celles et ceux qui m'ont reviewée / followée.

**Je m'excuse par avance du caractère inutile et frustrant de ce chapitre, bonne lecture tout de même ^^" **(je sais que j'avais dit 2 ou 3 chapitres mais mon amour des détails inutiles l'a encore emporté).

* * *

Natasha Belova Romanov les escorta jusque dans la rue. Prenant à gauche, elle fit quelques pas avant de constater qu'ils ne l'avaient pas suivie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule : à l'autre bout de la rue, Sherlock tentait d'interpeller un taxi. Le regard qu'elle lança aurait dû transpercer et figer les deux hommes ; il n'atteignit que John, pris entre les deux feux, qui y répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Franchement, qui aurait pu penser que le S.H.I.E.L.D faisait aussi mal son travail ? Dix millions de livres sterling n'était pas une somme suffisante pour décider Sherlock à grimper dans l'une des berlines de son frère, quand bien même Mycroft ne s'y trouvait pas. Tout le monde savait cela, non ?

En quelques enjambées, John rejoignit Sherlock qui avait finalement réussi à arrêter un taxi ; taxi qui n'avait de la place que pour deux personnes, cela allait sans dire. Sans un mot, le détective monta en voiture et son froncement de sourcil dissuada son blogueur de tout autre commentaire. Ce dernier prit place à ses côtés et le véhicule démarra, laissant sur le bas-côté une espionne russe furieuse. Dire que sa colère était colossale pouvait passer pour un doux euphémisme. On ne doublait pas Natasha Romanov : elle se glissa dans la berline et le chauffeur sans autre ordre, preuve qu'il avait l'habitude, entreprit de suivre le taxi.

Depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les Avengers en vérité, la jeune femme s'astreignait jour après jour à dompter sa nature passionnée (le terme volcanique était réservé à ses (ex-)petits amis en mal d'inspiration et dont toute la créativité se cristallisait dans ce mauvais parallèle avec la couleur de ses cheveux). Non pas qu'elle en eût particulièrement besoin : de par son travail Natasha Romanov contrôlait bien mieux ses réactions que 90 % de la population américaine et russe réunies, mais la fréquentation assidue de Bruce Banner et surtout de Tony Stark lui avait fait découvrir un tout autre niveau de maîtrise. Et malgré tout, ce … ce … ce gamin anorexique avait dédaigné la regarder plus avant et l'avait faite passer pour une idiote incompétente. Elle se retint de justesse de jouer avec sa dague qu'elle dissimulait contre sa cuisse. Un numéro de jonglage pour passer ses nerfs sonnerait comme une défaite personnelle. Ce Sherlock Holmes ... Elle le forcerait à la reconnaître pour ce qu'elle était. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque implication personnelle ! Elle était professionnelle, elle ne laissait pas ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Jamais. C'était uniquement dans l'intérêt de la mission. Qu'il sache qu'elle ne devait pas être ignorée. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Bruce Banner … Il allait falloir veiller à ce qu'il ne se trouve pas à moins de 500m de ce détective ou New-York connaîtrait une nouvelle vague de destruction. Et franchement ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela.

Elle reporta son attention sur la route : la berline suivait toujours le taxi, quels que soit les efforts de ce dernier pour échapper à leur vue. Natasha ne put qu'approuver la grande efficacité du personnel de Mycroft Holmes. Ils étaient bien plus disciplinés que la plupart des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D alors que la majorité d'entre-eux n'étaient même pas militaires. Ils étaient juste dévoués à la Couronne et à leur chef, dans cet ordre. Le S.H.I.E.L.D manquait peut-être d'une famille royale à servir. Natasha étudia brièvement la question et la balaya d'un revers de crinoline, elle dansait mieux le ballet que la valse. Ou peut-être était-ce dans l'ordre inverse et était-ce pour cela que son chef à elle, Nick Fury, détestait l'Anglais ? Ça et pour une quantité d'autres choses, mais pour cela en priorité. Rien ne l'énervait plus que d'avoir à recourir à l'aide de ce type, son petit sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres et son flegme inexpugnable attaché à son parapluie. Et à ses milliards de caméras qui balayaient le monde et dont il était humainement impossible d'analyser l'ensemble des images. Sauf que lui le pouvait. Sauf que lui savait toujours où et quand il s'était passé quelque chose. Mycroft Holmes, tout comme Nick Fury dans sa partie, était le meilleur.

L'esprit de la jeune femme divagua quelque peu. Ses costumes de soie, sa nonchalance étudiée, ses gestes maîtrisés, son obsession du contrôle. Obsession du contrôle ? Il allait falloir qu'elle revoit ses lectures, elles allaient finir par avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle : bientôt elle allait entendre sa déesse intérieure. A sa décharge, son travail était suffisamment stressant pour qu'elle s'autorise d'autres auteurs que Tolstoï ou Dostoïevski. De toutes façons, elle connaissait des jeux bien plus évolués et réjouissants que ceux de Christian Grey et n'avait jamais été la petite dinde que pouvait être Ana. Elle n'était pas surnommée La Veuve Noire pour rien … A cet instant précis, l'intégrité de la famille Holmes ne tenait qu'à la ferme résolution de Sherlock d'éloigner Natasha Romanov d'Irène Adler. Mycroft ne saurait jamais à quel point il devait le remercier. Ou pas.

Toujours est-il que la berline avançait. Eût-elle reculée, Natasha ne se serait pas perdue dans autant de considérations totalement inutiles à l'intrigue. Le problème étant qu'une voiture est fondamentalement conçue pour la marche avant, selon la logique qui veut qu'il soit préférable que l'on puisse voir les obstacles pour les éviter. Saine logique. Ainsi donc, cette particularité de conception engendrait moult digressions dont nul ne se sentait responsable. Mais reprenons.

Toujours est-il que la berline avançait, toujours pistant le taxi, et que sa passagère se rendit rapidement compte (7 minutes et quatre embranchements) que Sherlock savait précisément où il était sensé aller. La dague resta à sa cuisse. Pas de jonglage. Professionnelle.

Le taxi arriva enfin au London City Airport où un jet privé les attendait. Ainsi qu'un comité d'accueil constitué de deux femmes. Sherlock qui était sorti le premier leva un sourcil désespéré et estima assez précisément le temps qu'il faudrait à John pour entamer son approche. Il adressa un vague hochement de tête à l'assistante personnelle de Mycroft qu'elle serve son frère ne devait être que le résultat d'une affectation d'office, un mauvais karma de fonctionnaire, et pas un choix délibéré de sa part, du moins l'espérait-il. Anthea finit d'écrire son sms et lâcha un vague bonjour. Sherlock daigna à peine regarder l'autre femme, une militaire, tandis que John tentait d'être cordial. Tss, tss, John, voyons, elle fait partie de l'organisation qui a pointé un sniper sur toi i peine une heure et qui a été cause de ton absence de petit déjeuner, toi qui te plains toujours que je ne mange pas assez, tu devrais revoir tes priorités.

Monologue intérieur qui se traduisit par un haussement de sourcil légèrement méprisant et vaguement menaçant. Il est inquiétant de constater à quel point le détective (consultant) employait son énergie à faire passer ses émotions dans des modifications infimes de son visage alors qu'il eût été au combien plus simple de parler. Mais parler était si commun. N'est-ce pas ? Même pour un homme qui maîtrisait une dizaine de langues. Et le mépris intérieur apportait sa satisfaction intrinsèque.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, les deux femmes et les deux hommes gagnèrent le terminal principal où ils furent bientôt rejoints par Natasha.

Un sourire au lèvre, Sherlock constata :

« Vous avez puni votre pauvre sniper en le forçant à rentrer à pieds ? Ou peut-être avez eu peur que votre petit ami n'en prenne ombrage ?

Professionnelle, était son nouveau mantra.

- Comment avez-vous su …

- La façon dont vous avez réagi quand j'ai mentionné le sniper, regard de dégoût - je dois avoir le même en parlant d'Anderson – et léger soupir, simple.

- Que nous devions prendre l'avion ici ? compléta-t-elle impassible (ou presque).

- Le temps de transmission de la voix au téléphone, il y avait un temps de latence, probablement New-York si je me base sur les informations de John et sur un calcul, au demeurant fort simple. Donc si nous allons à New-York, avion, et vu votre organisation, je doute qu'un avion de ligne soit de la partie. D'où jet privé, d'où London City Airport.

Et il conclut sa tirade d'un long soupir blasé qui ne lui valut même pas de remarque de réconfort de la part de John dont l'attention était ailleurs (pas même un petit « Brillant »), ni évidemment de la part de Natasha.

Ils étaient arrivés, grâce à une petite navette, au pied de l'avion. Anthea n'avait toujours rien dit mais avait envoyé une quantité de textos digne d'un premier janvier (le jour où le premier forfait sms illimité avait été mis en place devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, avec l'introduction des smartphones, quoique pour le coup, Sherlock partageait ce sentiment). L'autre femme se tenait un peu en retrait, l'air concentré, écoutant distraitement John même si celui-ci, et Sherlock à son corps défendant, n'était pas dupe. Natasha étudiait toujours Sherlock.

- Au fait, reprit-il assez fort pour être entendu par-dessus le bruit des moteurs tandis qu'il montait dans l'avion, comment se fait-il que vous soyez espionne et que le premier venu connaisse votre nom ? N'est-ce pas une sorte de … faute professionnelle ?

Natasha attendit d'être bien installée au fond d'un fauteuil, la ceinture bouclée, avant de répondre :

- Le fait que votre ami connaisse mon nom est une conséquence fâcheuse des incidents de New-York.

La jeune militaire grimaça à la mention des « incidents ».

- Mais rassurez-vous, continua-t-elle dans un sourire et en russe, que l'on connaisse mon identité ne m'empêche pas de mener mes missions à bien. Ce n'est pas mon nom qui importe. »

Effectivement, pensa Sherlock. Il coula un regard sur John qui, prudemment, se tenait à l'écart de la Veuve Noire. Son instinct de survie était bon, normal pour un militaire.

Ils s'étaient assis dans un carré, John et Sherlock côte à côte en face de Natasha et de l'autre femme. Anthea s'était installée de l'autre côté de la travée. Le détective se demanda si elle réussirait à survivre à l'extinction de son portable au décollage, même si en toute logique, ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle prenait l'avion.

Il se tourna vers la femme en face de lui : une grande brune, cheveux courts, elle se tenait extrêmement droite sur son siège mais laissait échapper quelques sourires aux remarques de John. Et pourtant présentement ce n'était pas lui qui jouissait du prestige de l'uniforme … Sherlock restait perplexe.

« Bien, Maria Hill, c'est cela ? Que nous veut le S.H.I.E.L.D ?

- Je ne suis pas habilitée à vous répondre.

- Le second plus haut gradé de l'organisation qui n'est pas « habilitée » à nous répondre ? releva cyniquement le jeune homme.

- Comment … ?

Natasha lui jeta un regard noir : elle ne devait pas entrer dans son jeu, ne voyait-elle pas cela ?

Le décollage était imminent.

- L'équipage vous a salué en entrant d'où grade élevé. Mme Romanov et l'assistante de mon frère vous écoutent mais elles ne vous obéissent pas, donc il y a quelqu'un au-dessus. Donc second.

Et comme Maria haussait les sourcils d'incompréhension, Sherlock précisa :

- Les regards, Madame Hill, les regards. L'être humain est tout aussi régit par un système hiérarchique que peuvent l'être les babouins, seulement il est plus subtil à décrypter. C'est là tout son intérêt.

Son sourire narquois se renforça sur une marque d'admiration de John.

Comme le jet avait pris son envol, Natasha commença à envisager les différentes manières de faire passer le détective de vie à trépas. Son couteau ?

- Trop salissant, Madame Romanov.

- Pardon ? fit John.

- Non rien, fit le détective.

Elle serra le poing. Prit une inspiration. Une hôtesse passa s'assurer que sa poignée de passagers ne manquait de rien et rappela rapidement les consignes de sécurité. L'étouffer avec le cordon du masque à oxygène ?

- Trop souple, Madame Romanov. Vous auriez du mal à atteindre la pression voulue.

- De quoi donc parlez-vous Monsieur Holmes ? demanda Maria.

- De mon prochain travail, répondit l'espionne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Holmes, je trouverais le moyen.

- Avant que nous arrivions à bon port ?

- J'y mets ma fierté professionnelle.

- Dois-je vous signaler que faire s'écraser l'avion ne rentre pas dans le cadre de cet échange ? »

John émit un petit bruit étranglé. Il se tourna vers Anthea et se désintéressa totalement de son acolyte.

« Comment se porte Mycroft ?

La jeune femme, temporairement privée de son téléphone, daigna lever les yeux vers lui et d'un ton totalement plat et monocorde :

- Mal. Il a fait une réaction allergique à l'anesthésiant.

- Vraiment ? s'inquiéta John, il connaissait les conséquences de ce genre d'allergie et cela ne lui augurait rien de bon. Est-ce si grave ?

- Je crains que Mycroft ne puisse se résoudre à mourir de ça, fit une voix dédaigneuse à côté de lui.

Décidément, les rapports entre les deux frères ne s'arrangeaient pas.

- Son dernier rapport médical a été jugé non alarmant par nos médecins.

John passa sur le fait qu'un rapport médical ait été sorti et analysé par des médecins vraisemblablement attachés au MI5.

- Non alarmant ?

- Il aurait signalé qu'il voulait reprendre le travail sous une semaine. Depuis il a été placé en coma artificiel. »

John ne fit plus de commentaire. Il n'écouta pas plus l'échange entre son colocataire et l'espionne rousse. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

Le jet finit par atterrir plus rapidement que de raison. Il avait été sensiblement amélioré pour les besoins de la cause. Un petit sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Natasha alors qu'elle empruntait l'escalier de sortie : l'idée de l'électrocuter dans la cabine de pilotage avait eu raison des capacités de déductions du jeune homme. Moyennant quoi, avait-il trouvé le voyage raisonnablement agréable et pratiquement pas ennuyeux, quoi qu'il ait pu en dire. John avait également quelques raisons d'être satisfait.

Ils s'engouffrèrent bientôt tous les 5 dans une voiture qui les attendaient. New-York ! Sherlock croqua négligemment dans une pomme, observant John littéralement scotché à la fenêtre. Une heure plus tard, une horreur architecturale fut en vue, une tour affublée d'un A et dont les lettres S, T, R, K étaient manifestement manquantes, ayant laissées des traces bien visibles. On avait profité de l'occasion semblait-il pour faire d'une tour nue une tour vengeresse, tout en rognant sur les coûts (ajouter un V, un E, un N, un G, un E, un R et un S aurait défiguré l'équilibre structural de l'ensemble se défendrait le propriétaire). John sentit un frisson le long de son échine alors qu'il posait le pied dans le hall. Sherlock, sans hésitation, le traversa en de longues enjambées, resserrant son écharpe. Il attendit les autres dans l'ascenseur.

Par une ironie étrange, les premières mesures des Clash se déversèrent soudain.

« Should I stay or should I go now ? »

* * *

Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, j'aime le personnage de Mycroft !

Le prochain épisode sera musical : JARVIS, on compte sur toi !

Même si je n'ai placé ni Tony, ni Thor, ni Bruce, ni Cap, ai-je droit à une petite review ?


End file.
